A Brother's Love
by Wolf of the Shadow Realm
Summary: [MalikxMarik Shonenai] What does it mean when a brother loves his sister. Well...Malik is going to find out.
1. Depressing Thoughts

Chapter 1: Depressing Thoughts

* * *

'Malik, please be okay...'

Kaya thought as she rushed to his hospital room.'It's all my fault you're here...If I was stronger I could protect myself, and not put you in danger...'

Upon arriving to his room, she began to cry. Malik was lying on his stomach, the covers of the bed around his waist. He was naked from the waist up and had a large bloodstained bandage around his injuries. She slowly walked into the room and sat in a chair by the bed.

'Mali...'She thought as she place her hand on his bandaged one.'Why did you protect me?' A tear fell from her eye and landed on the sheets.

Kaya never noticed how handsome Malik was-the tan of his lean, graceful body, his hair like strands of gold, the strange, hypnotic, yet beautifully haunting of his amethyst of his eyes-would they remain close until the end of time.

"Kaya..." Malik said weakly as he stirred from his sleep.

"Mali! You're alright!" She said as she began to cry.

"Kaya...Don't you cry. You..know...that I hate it when you...do..." He said,  
sadness showing in his voice.

"Okay, Big Brother." She said as she brushed a strand of his blonde hair from his face as another tear fell from her eye.

Taking his hand, Malik wiped away the tears from her face before he winced at the sudden pain that shot through his body.

"Mali..." She said as she stroked his hair hoping that it would take his mind off the pain.

"I'm okay..." He said as he winced at the pain again. "I'm used to this pain."

'What pain? The pain of being lonely? His damn loneliness is what made him so dead and emotionless.'

"Kaya ...what's wrong?"He asked, no emotion showing in his eyes.

"You're what's wrong!" She yelled. "The only emotions you show are pain and loneline. I haven't seen you happy since you've created the Rare Hunters."

"Kaya...I guess that's what happens when you live in the darkness for so long..."

"Then stop! I wanna live with the care-free Malik I knew when we were little!"

"But..."

"No buts, Malik. I'm sick of it!" She yelled, disgusted by her brother's ignorance.

"Okay, I will...You win.' He said smiling for the first time in three months.

"Thanks." She said as she lightly hugged him minding his injuries.

"I really must look horrible..." Malik said, as he looked away from her.

"Get away from him you slut!" A female voice yelled.

"Oh no..." Malik said in despair.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Mia

Chapter 2: Mia

* * *

"Oh no..." Malik said in despair.

"What do you want Mia?" Kaya asked as she turned towards the dark-haired teen.

"I came to see what you did to him, slut!" Mia said as she pointed a finger in her face.

"Quit it, Mia!" Malik as he shot up and hit her in the face.

"Why did you do that!" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm sick of the way you treat her!" He said before he collapsed; his back beginning to bleed again.

"Malik..." Kaya said as she turn to Malik and checked his injuries.

"Quit hurting him!" Mia said as she raised her hand.

Too fast for any one to see; Malik flung his hand up and stop her from hitting his sister.

"Don't you dare!" He sneered as he dug his nails into her arm.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she tried to wrench her arm from his grip, which only caused him to dig his nails deeper into her arm, bring forth more of the crimson liquid.

"Leave **_NOW_**, and I may spare you!" Malik said as he let go of her.

"You're just like her, a demon! No wonder everyone hates you! You're no king (A/N Malik means king in arabic)! You could never rule this world even if this world was in danger!" She yelled before she left.

"Gods...she is such an ass. Why did you even start dating her?" Kaya asked turning to her brother.

"I only dated her because she blackmailed me into it."

"What!" Kaya said.

"She said that she would kill you if I didn't date her." Malik said shaking his head. "Now I see why no one wants to be her boyfriend...She's too much of a dictator. She tries to control everything about the person she's dating. I haven't been able to wear my purple shirt ever since she came." He continued, ignoring the pain that shot from his back.

"Malik...You need to sleep." Kaya said, noting the sleepliness in her brother's eyes.

"You're right..." He said before giving off a yawn. "You may get bored." He handed her a pillow.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Big Brother.."

"When have I never been wrong?" He asked innocently, as if like a child.

"Silly..." Kaya said before she gave off a yawn too.

Within a few minutes Kaya fell a sleep. Malik stayed awake for a little while longer. He looked at his sister. He loved her deeply and that, he guess, was never going to change. He then fell asleep a little while later.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter. Please review.


	3. Reasons

Chapter 3: Reasons

* * *

A week pasted since Malik was in the hospital. Mia didn't come for the rest of the week and Kaya stayed by his side to keep him company after school. When he was release he took everything easy until his injuries were completely healed.

"Kaya." Malik said as he worked on his make-up work from school.

"Yes, Big Brother." She said as she got off their bed and walked over to the desk in the corner of their room. She sat down in the second chair at the desk.

"Ummm..." He started, as he pointed to an algebra problem. "How would you do this problem?" He never did like algebra and absolutely hate it.

"Let see." Kaya said she began to help him with the diffcult problem.

After hours of helping Malik with his homework, Kaya and Malik ran downstairs to see if Isis was home.

When they got to the living room, they saw Marik sitting on the sofa watch ing TV.

"Hey, yami." Malik said as he sat down next to him.

"What do you think you are doing Malik love?" Marik asked. (A/N: Malik and Marik are a couple.)

"Well I thought that we could make up for lost time." Malik said.

"I agree with that!" Marik yelled before he up on his hikari kissing him.

Kaya was in the kitchen cooking dinner because Isis wasn't home. She smiled when she heard moans come from the living room, she knew what they were up to.

"Those two freaks." She said as she began to think why Mia wanted to date her brother even though he already had a lover. She decided to forget about it until later.

* * *

Back in the living room

* * *

Malik was sitting on the sofa, his shirt on the ground. Marik was sitting at the other end. Marik moved closer to his other and put his arm around Malik.

"Hikari...What's wrong? You haven't been yourself since you got home." He asked, worried about his light.

"I was just thinking about how to get rid of Mia..." He said; his voice starting to get soft.

"You hate her being around tearing us apart, don't you." He said while hugging his hikari close to his chest.

"Yeah...You're the one I love **_NOT_** her." Malik said, his hands clenched into fists, until his knuckles were white.

"Well then leave her..." Marik said, genlty stroking his hikari dirty blonde hair.

"I can't..." He said softly.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't want Kaya to get hurt I won't leave her..." He said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Just leave her and I'll make sure that the bitch won't hurt you or Kaya, and if she does I'll make sure that she will regret ever messing with the Ishtar family." Marik said, trying to comfort his hikari.

"Thanks, but why would you do that..."Malik asked curiously.

"I have my reasons, Love." He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

End of this chapter. I hope that you like it. The next chapter will tell about why Malik was in the hospital. Please review.

* * *


	4. I Know How You Feel

Chapter 4: I Know How You Feel

* * *

Malik spent the next week at the museum and helped Isis with chores around the house. Sleep came hard to him each night. His dreams haunting him and he never got more then two hours of sleep. He tried get more sleep during the day, but the dream of losing Kaya just came back to have him awake yet again.

"Malik…" Kaya asked worried about her brother. "What's been bothering you for the past few days?"

"Nothing…Kaya…" He lied trying to cover up what was really wrong.

"I know that there's something wrong…And I really wanna know what it is…"

"Kaya…You really **_DON'T_** need to know what is wrong." He said demanding

"Whatever…Big Brother…" She said before she left to their room.

I almost lost you, Kaya…"He said before he broke down into tears. "If I didn't save you…you would have died."

**FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"**KAYA! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!**" Malik yelled through the fire as he pushed Kaya through an opening before a flaming beam fell on top of him.

"**NIISAN!**" Kaya yelled, looking towards her brother.

"**KAYA! NOW! FORGET ABOUT ME! SAVE YOURSELF!**" He yelled; his vision becoming dark.

The last thing he heard was Kaya yelling out his name

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Marik walked up to Malik and sat next to him on the sofa. "What's wrong…Love?" He said as he put his arm around his hikari, and pulled him close to his body.

Malik broke down in tears. "Marik…I almost lost Kaya in that stupid fire…" He said in between sobs.

Marik held Malik to his chest tightly. "Hush…Hikari-love…It's okay…I'm here to protect you."

Malik cried into Marik's black shirt. "I almost…lost her!"

"You did the right thing in choosing her life over yours, Little One." The yami said as he stroked his hikari's hair. "I know how you feel…"

"Bullshit! You're not the one who almost lost their sister!" Malik yelled before he stormed off.

"Hikari…" Marik called out to Malik as tears began to form in his eyes.

He knew how his hikari felt. He had lost a sister. He looked down at the golden ankh around his neck. He would never forget what that meant to him.

"Hikari…I wanna help…but you won't let me…"

Little did they know that Kaya was listening in the whole time.


	5. The Meaning of the Ankh

Chapter 5: The Meaning of the Ankh

* * *

Marik sat at the end of his bed. The only source of light in the dark room was from the lamp on the nightstand. He moved his fingers over the golden ankh in his hand.

"I miss you sister…" He said before he remove it from around his neck.

"Marik…"Malik said sadly as he began to slowly open the door.

"Yes, hikari…" He said as he his the ankh under the covers of the bed.

"I'm really sorry for what I said earlier…I guess I should have listened to what you had to say instead of storming out like I did…" Malik said; his head hanging low so Marik couldn't see the tears.

"It's okay, Little One…." Marik said as he pulled Malik onto his lap and hugged him.

"What sis you mean be 'I know how you feel'?" Malik asked as he played with a strand of Marik's dirty blonde hair.

"Malik…Back in Ancient Egypt I did have a sister…and she was…killed by the pharaoh's men…" He said sadly.

"Marik….I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" Malik said as he wiped away a tear that escaped from Marik's eye.

"It's okay…" He said as he hugged him tightly.

"What were you looking at earlier?" Malik asked curiously.

"Ohhh…this…" Marik said as he pulled the ankh out of its hiding place, and handed it to Malik.

"It's beautiful…." The hikari of the Sennen Rod said as he ran his hand our the golden object.

"I know…" Marik said as his hikari handed him back the ankh.

"Did your sister give it to you…"

"Yeah…She gave it to me before she died…" he said as he rested his head on his hikari's shoulder.

"Marik…Why was she killed…?"

* * *

I hope that you liked it.

Why was Marik's sister killed? Well that's in the next chapter.

Please Review

* * *


	6. What Happened?

Chapter 6: What Happened?

* * *

"Marik…Why was your sister killed?"

"Well…" The spirit of the Sennen Rod began. "Back when the pharaoh issued the creation of the Sennen Items…"

"Let me guess…if I may…"

"Go ahead…"

"He order the destruction of your village and all of the people that died were use to make the items and your sister was one of them." Malik said as he wrapped his arms around his yami's neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"That right…" He said as he fingered the ankh before he put it back around his neck. "And this ankh reminds me of her…"

"Then why haven't I ever seen it…" The blonde haired teen asked, looking into his yami's dark lavender eyes.

"The reason I kept it hidden from you it because I knew that you would start asking questions about it."

"Ohhh…"

"I'm sorry for hiding it from you, Little One…" Marik said before kissing him on the cheek.

"It's okay…" He said before taking off everything except his boxers and crawled into bed. "Oyasuminasai…"

"Oyasuminasai…" Marik said as he took off his clothes and crawled into bed.

In no time the two blondes where in a deep sleep. Malik with his head on Marik's chest. Marik wrapped his arm around his hikari's waist and pulled Malik close to him.

The next morning Malik awoke before Marik and got out of bed. He looked over at Kaya's bed and wondered why she wasn't in bed. She usually was at this time. He was always the first to wake up.

He walked up to the door and noticed a piece of paper stuck on it. He ripped it off the door and he began to read it; his eyes becoming wider with every word he read.

* * *

Please Review

* * *


	7. The Message

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long while, but I had a writers block. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter of A Brother's Love. And now on with the story.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:The Message**

**

* * *

**

Malik read the note; his eyes growing with every word he read, tears forming in the amethyst orbs.

**It read:**

**I have taken your sister. If you want her back you will have to find her, ****but I doubt that you will anyway. It will be fun to see you suffer!**

It seem to have been written in blood.

"**_MARIK!_**" Malik yelled, waking up the yami.

"What to you want, Hikari?" Marik asked, a little annoyed that his hikari woke him up.

"Kaya's been taken!" Malik yelled again.

"**_WHAT!_**" Marik said in disbelief. "It must be Mia..."

"I agree with you yami; that bitch has to be behind this."

Marik quickly got his clothes on. "I know how we can find her."

"How?" The light asked a little confused as he got dress too.

"We can use Bakura's Sennen Ring." Marik said as he put the Sennen Rod through one of his belt loops in the back of his pants.

"Okay!" Malik excalimed. "Lets get going!"

**At Bakura's House**

* * *

Malik knock on the door until Ryou answered the door. 

"Oh hi, Malik!" Ryou said as soon as he saw Malik through the opened door.

"Ryou, we don't have much time. Where's Bakura?" Asked the Egyptian quickly.

"What to you want, Ishtar?" Bakura asked, annoyed that the two blondes had invaded his home.

"We need to barrow your Sennen Ring."

"Why shouldI let you, Sand Rat!" Bakura spat at Malik.

"Because Kaya's been taken from us!" Malik yelled.

"Kaya taken from you! That's a laugh! And was the so-called Great Marik at that time or did he just let this one slide!" Bakura tuanted towards Marik to see if he would get a reaction. And a reaction he did get from the wild haired teen.

"You Bastard!" Marik hissed as he slammed Bakura up against a wall, while holding the Senned Rod's hidden dagger towards his neck. "If you say one more insulting thing, Tombrobber...I'll slit your neck, so that the blood will give your skin some color."

"Marik! Enough!"Malik yelled towards his yami.

"Yeah...Ishtar. Enough." Bakura retorted.

Marik punched Bakura in the face before he let go of him.

"Marik..." Malik sighed. His yami's anger always got the best of him.

"_**BAKURA!**_" Yelled a female voice. " I don't want you to be giving my best friends brother and his yami a hard time. Now give them your ring!"

"But Akina..." Bakura said. "How will I know that these two sand rats will give it back!"

"They'll give itback!" She said.

"Fine!" Bakura spat as he gave the ring to Malik.

"Thanks!" Malik said before the two blondes left.

**Outside

* * *

**

Malik put the Sennen Ring around his neck, and soon one of the pointers started to point north.

"Marik! we're heading north." Malik said as he hopped on his motorcycle, while Marik got on his.

"Lets go get her back, Hikari!" Marik exclaimed.

**Somewhere

* * *

**

Kaya stirred in her sleep. She felt like the drug that was used on her was wearing off.

"Well...well...well...It looks like the anesthetics are wearing off..." Said a dark voice.

"Where am I!" Kaya yelled. She tried to struggle, but she was shackled to the wall.

"That is my business and my business only."

"Just you wait!" She yelled, still trying to struggle free. "My big brother will come and kick your ass!"

"I loved to see him try..."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought of this story and if I should continue it. I will update when I get about five reviews.

See ya for now,

Malik fan girl


	8. Announcement

**Announcement**

I will be discontinuing this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it. I may delete it. My reason is that I'm don't have time to keep up with this account along with my three art accounts, but if you would like this story to stay up I would like at least 10, if not more, reviews. If it does stay up the updates will be slow.

Sorry,

Malik fan girl


End file.
